Recent electronic devices provide various multimedia services to users. For example, the users can access an Internet Protocol (IP)-based network through the electronic device and then receive from a service provider not only a text and an image but also various multimedia services such as a video call service, a multimedia messaging service, a content service, a broadcasting service, a game service, and a chatting service.
The electronic devices implement mobility to allow the users to use the multimedia service at any place. The mobile electronic device is a so-called mobile device. For example, the electronic devices such as a smart phone, a Personal Data Assistant (PDA), a notebook, and a digital camera is capable of wirelessly accessing the IP-based network.
The user can receive the multimedia service over any one network connected. For example, the electronic devices can receive the multimedia service by accessing a 3rd Generation (3G) network or a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network. For example, the electronic devices can receive the multimedia service by accessing a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi). For example, the electronic devices can receive the multimedia service by accessing a wireless network such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). As such, the electronic devices can receive the multimedia service over only one radio access network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.